


The Drunk Game

by flash_lover



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_lover/pseuds/flash_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when 5 men get drunk and play some games that go completely wrong....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunk Game

Guns n Roses were setting around in the hell house bored and very very drunk. It soon got so quiet that Steven couldn't take it anymore.

"Why don't we play a game or something guys?" asked Steven, "there's nothing to play except spin the bottle or truth or dare,and Im not kissing anybody!" said Axl.

The band soon agreed to play truth or dare, "Who wants to go first?" asked Axl, "I guess I will." said Izzy. "Slash, truth or dare?" he asked. "Um,dare." said Slash. "I dare you to punch Axl and then call him a pussy!" said Izzy. "OK!" said Slash.

So he went over to Axl and punched the living hell out of him, "PUSSY!!!" said Slash. But what Slash didn't expect was Axl to litteraly jump on him start biting him. "Ok, my turn!" said Axl. "Um,Duff! Truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth!" said Duff. "Ok did you really still $50 from me last week?" asked Axl.

"WHAT!?!?" Asked Duff. "Did you still $50 from me last week?" Repeated Axl. "Um..........no........." Said Duff. "So why were you acting so nervous then?" Asked Axl. "I wasn't acting nervous I just said no." Replied Duff. "Then if you didn't then who did?" Asked Axl. "Hey Axl! Is this what you were looking for?" Slash asked holding up a 50 dollar bill.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I LOOKED FOR THAT?!" Yelled Axl. He went over and grabbed the $50 from Slash and then punched him in the head hard enough that he's glad to have the hair to cover it up. "My turn!" Said Duff. "Steven? Truth or dare?" Asked Duff. "DARE DARE DARE!!!" Said Steven.

"I dare you to eat a whole bar of used soap without barfing!" Said Duff. So Steven went upstairs to the bathroom and got a bar of used soap and come back and set down then ate it. After he was done he burped out bubbles then got kinda of queezy. then he barfed on Axl's head and Axl threw him across the room.

"Izzy? Truth or dare?" Asked Steven. "Truth" Said Izzy. "Ok do you listen to Cyndie Lauper while naked and spred out on your bed and jerk yourself off to the sound of her voice?" Asked Steven. All the other guys started laughing their asses off while Izzy blushed. " Yeah." Said Izzy. That answer then made the guys laugh even harder until they couldn't breath.

After everyone stopped laughing they looked at eachother "WE NEED TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE DRUNK MORE OFTEN!!!!" Duff yelled.


End file.
